


前夜

by real_wy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_wy/pseuds/real_wy





	前夜

初秋的平城已入了早秋，白日里日头依旧晒的吓人，但入了夜风就带着凉意，让人不禁掩紧单衣的两片对襟。  
平城今晚注定无眠，整座城都敲锣打鼓欢天喜地的庆祝着，不远的广场上军队也加班加点的布置着——明日，便是开/国/大/典了。  
较之高墙之外的热闹，朴灿烈的住处倒是安静的很。他点了一盏柔和的小灯，架着眼镜在书桌后面看一本《石头记》。书是线装的精装版，纸张有些微微发黄，看起来是时常翻阅也有些年头了，但纸张平整，封面和内页一丝折痕也没有，看得出主人十分爱惜。连轴转了这些时日，到了最后，最忙碌的人反倒清闲了下来，躲在这前朝留下的精巧园林里，朴灿烈有几分不真实之感。  
门被人轻轻的敲响，朴灿烈没有抬头，只是喊了声“进来”。李秘书把书房门轻轻地推开了个缝隙，脚步放的很轻。  
“主席，这是秘书处拟出的明日您要演讲的终稿，按着您最后的批注誊好了，我拿一份给您过目。”  
朴灿烈把手里的书放下，拿起了秘书递到手边的稿子：“知晓了，你下去休息一会儿吧，有事在叫你。“  
李秘书点了点头，但没有转身。他悄悄观察了下坐在办公桌后面的人的脸色，犹豫了一番才小心翼翼的开口：“主席，接那位的飞机，到了南苑。送那位的车…要开走了。“  
端坐在那里的明日的一国之主没有开口，只是安静的看着他送来的讲稿，看起来面色如常。  
他一向摸不准这位主子的心思，能做到这个位置的人在想什么哪是他一个小小的秘书能看清的，但他总觉得这事情应该同朴灿烈汇报一下。那位和坐在眼前的这位似乎关系匪浅，他只听人说过当年主席在军校的时候两人是好兄弟来着，至于好到什么程度，他这几年才做他的秘书，倒也不是很清楚。  
他看着朴灿烈没反应，心想着也许是自己多嘴了，方才要安静的离开。不曾想自己的手刚要合上门，就听见朴灿烈张了口。  
“小李，郊区夜里风凉，和送他的人嘱咐一句，给他带件风衣罢。“  
李秘书应了一声，方才合上了门，急着打电话去传达屋内人的话，心里出了一口长气，看来这回自己没说错话。他不敢在妄自揣测二人的纠葛，只是利落的去做事。有些事情，他适时的点到即止，知道太多往往不是什么好事。

屋内的朴灿烈缓缓的放下讲稿，稿子的一角被他用力捏出褶皱，他起身推开窗子，躺在窗口的躺椅上点了一根烟，烟头在他指尖明灭，窗户正对着的院子传来流水声，入了秋之后虫鸣就变得稀疏起来，偶尔传来的几声也有气无力，似乎是生命尽头的嘶喊，但四季轮回生老病死本是自然的规律，总是不甘或者抗争也总是无法逆转。

他记得那人是极其喜欢秋天的，他说秋天是五谷成熟，百姓丰收的季节，一到秋日，他就穿着长款大衣，秋风卷起他的衣摆和街道两旁的银杏叶，金黄墨绿，两种颜色让记忆里的日子染上色彩。  
他曾经最亲密的兄长，如今身份对立的阶级敌人——吴亦凡。


End file.
